Embodiments described herein relate generally to advertisement placement and more particularly to methods and apparatus for optimizing advertisement allocation.
Some known advertisement allocators place advertisements at placements (e.g., websites, video streams, audio streams, etc.) based on a performance of the advertisement. For example, if the advertisement has previously performed well, the advertisement allocator will place the advertisement. Similarly, if the advertisement has not previously performed well, the advertisement allocator will not place the advertisement. Such known advertisement allocators do not, however, account for a campaign budget. As such, because of past performance of the advertisements in a campaign, the advertisement allocator may not place enough advertisements from the campaign to fill and/or use the budget allotted to the advertisement campaign because of past performance.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods and apparatus to allocate advertisements from an advertisement campaign based on performance and the budget allotted to the advertisement campaign.